James Sirius Potter
by KatherineLou
Summary: Ce n'est de ta faute, c'est ton héritage et ce sera pire encore quand tu auras mon âge. Inspiré de la chanson de Benjamin Biolay, Ton héritage


James Sirius Potter

Ce nom que tu portes me remplit de fierté, d'amour, de mélancolie. Tu portes le prénom des deux hommes que j'ai le plus aimé, sans jamais réellement les connaitre, sans jamais avoir eu le temps de les apprécier. Ces deux hommes qui se sont sacrifiés pour que ton père vive, survive. Un héritage si lourd de responsabilités

Si tu aimes t'attirer des ennuis, mon enfant

Si tu as tendance à enfreindre les règles, à rire, à aimer

Si tu cours toujours vers la mort pour sauver ceux que tu aimes

Si tu sacrifies tout ce que tu as de plus précieux pour ne jamais voir la mort en face

Si tu détestes voir ta maman pleurer

Si tu n'échoues jamais, si tu apprends

Si tu pardonnes à ceux qui te font du mal, si tu tiens tête à tous ceux qui viendront heurter tes principes

Si tes émotions prennent souvent le dessus et que tu ne peux pas toujours les réprimer, crie mon enfant

Tu blesseras, parfois, ceux qui te sont le plus proche. Tu n'oublieras jamais de leur dire que tu les aimes.

Si tu subis les murmures, les rumeurs derrière ton dos

Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est ton héritage, et ce sera bien pire quand tu auras mon âge

Tu seras le fils Potter, le fils de celui qui a survécu, qui a vaincu

Ton rire emplira la pièce quand tu écouteras les blagues de ton oncle et tu lèveras souvent les yeux aux ciels face aux reproches de ta tante.

Tu iras sur la tombe de ceux qui sont tombés aux combats, ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour que ton père vive et te donner une chance dans ce monde

Tu ne sous-estimeras jamais tes ennemis, tu traiteras comme ton égal la créature soi-disant inférieure à toi

Tu ne supporteras pas l'injustice et tu feras tout pour la combattre

Tu feras ma fierté et celle des êtres qui nous ont quittés

Tu me détesteras parfois et ta colère s'apaisera quand tu regarderas Teddy

Ma cicatrice sur le front, celle sur le bras de ta tante, les marques sur le visage de Bill te rappelleront ton héritage

Tu pleureras souvent en entendant mes récits

Tu feras pleurer ta mère et crier ton père à te mettre trop souvent en danger

Tu auras les yeux de ta mère et la célébrité de ton père

Tu seras un parfait attrapeur. Tu seras souvent en retenue pour avoir dit trop fort ce que tu penses et pour avoir trop souvent trainé dans les couloirs.

Tu comprendras que l'amitié est le plus beau et le plus précieux des cadeaux, que rien ne sépare une famille, même désunie, que l'amour peut te sauver des plus grands dangers

Tu serreras souvent tes amis dans tes bras et ton cœur se gonflera lorsqu'ils seront près de toi.

Tu connaîtra l'amour et pleurera pour lui.

Tu iras à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard

Tu parleras Fourchelang et mettra ton nez là où il ne faut pas

Tu feras crier Rusard, tu te retrouveras souvent dans le bureau de McGonagall et tu connaitras tous les passages secrets de Poudlard.

Tu aimeras voir Pré au Lard enneigé et les après-midis d'été au bord du lac

Tu me voleras ma cape d'invisibilité pour aller dans la forêt interdite

Tu chercheras des traces de ton passé

Tu ne verras jamais ta famille dans le miroir du Rised

Tu écouteras les autres raconter nos exploits et tu auras l'impression qu'ils parlent d'autres personnes, lointaines. Car je ne serais jamais rien d'autre que Harry. Je ne serais jamais rien de plus que ton papa et cela me suffira.

Je ferais tout pour que jamais ne t'apparaissent les sombrals, pour que les rumeurs n'atteignent pas ton cœur.

Je n'aurais pas toutes les réponses à tes questionnements, je ne serai pas parfait, mais tu auras un père, auprès de toi, pour toujours.

Je ne te dis pas que tu n'auras jamais mal, que l'amour ne brisera pas ton cœur. Je ne te promets pas une vie paisible, sans risque, sans amusement. Les larmes vont couler sur tes joues mon fils, mais le soleil brillera toujours assez pour les sécher. Tu trembleras de peur parfois et je serai là pour t'apaiser.

Tu vas vivre mon fils, entouré d'amour, la mort n'osera pas s'approcher de toi.

Je te protègerais contre les détraqueurs.

Tu seras digne, tu seras celui dont James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin et tant d'autres seront fiers.

-Monsieur Potter, il faudra remettre votre enfant dans son berceau, il a besoin de dormir.

Et même si tu n'es rien de tout ça, moi je suis fier de toi et de tout ce que tu vas faire, même rien d'extraordinaire.


End file.
